Super Idol Time
DCwPSEQV0AE2JVW.jpg large.jpg|Yui performing the dance ITPPEPS17192.jpg|Dorothy and Leona performing the dance ITPPEPS18112.jpg|Nino performing the dance ITPPEPS19173.jpg|Shion performing the dance DreamCyalumeMichiruCoord.jpg|Michiru performing the dance Dream Cyalume Shuuka Coord.jpg|Shuuka performing the dance Fantasy Time Dream Coord.jpg|Yui performing the dance ver. 2 Team Dream Cyalume My Dream Coords.jpg|MY☆DREAM performing the dance MorningCoord.jpg|Nino performing the dance ver. 2 Night Coord.jpg|Michiru performing the dance ver. 2 DV56HjDUQAAsX14.jpg|Yui performing the dance ver. 3 'Super Idol Time '(スーパー アイドル タイ Sūpā Aidoru Taimu) is an event that occurs when an idol wins a Grand Prix at Paparajuku's PriPara or when another circumstance is met. Falala•A•Larm takes the idol to a special stage where she hands the idol the Idol Time Harp. The idol then performs a dance to the song Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time! sung by Falala and receive a Dream Coord and another part of the coord she's wearing (only the winner of the Grand Prix gets this). The idol may receive a Super Cyalume Coord. Performers * Yui Yumekawa in episode 152 received the Dream Cyalume Yui Coord and the Time Accessory. **She received the Idol Time Microphone Fantasy Coord in episode 160. **She received the Fantasy Time Dream Coord in episode 171. **She received the Afternoon Coord in episode 185. * Dorothy West in episode 157 received the Team Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord. * Leona West in episode 157 received the Team Super Cyalume Leona Coord. * Nino Nijiiro in episode 158 received the Dream Cyalume Nino Coord and the Time Skirt. ** She received the Morning Coord in episode 183. * Shion Todo in episode 159 received the Team Super Cyalume Shion Coord. * Michiru Kouda in episode 166 received the Dream Cyalume Michiru Coord. **She received the Night Coord in episode 184. * Shuuka Hanazono in episode 168 received the Dream Cyalume Shuuka Coord. **She received the Time Shoes in episode 169. *MY☆DREAM in episode 177 received the Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Yui Coord, Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Nino Coord, and the Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Michiru Coord. List of Performances Prize Gallery/PriTicket ITPPEPS12100.jpg|Dream Cyalume Yui Coord & Time Accessory ITPPEPS17204.jpg|Team Super Cyalume Leona & Team Super Cyalume Dorothy Coord ITPPEPS18128.jpg|Dream Cyalume Nino Coord & Time Skirt ITPPEPS19187.jpg|Team Super Cyalume Shion Coord 216ec9ee.jpg|Idol Time Microphone Fantasy Coord ITPPEP26160.jpg|Dream Cyalume Michiru Coord DreamCyalumeShuukaCoordPriTicket.jpg|Dream Cyalume Shuuka Coord ITPPEP29 Prize.jpg|Time Shoes ITPPEPS3129.jpg|Fantasy Time Dream Coord Img 3727.jpg|Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Yui, Nino, and Michiru Coord Time Top MorningCoordPriticket.jpg|Morning Coord Night Coord Priticket.jpg|Night Coord DV6iWijV4AAv71b.jpg|Afternoon Coord Gallery See Super Idol Time/Image Gallery Trivia * Falala can be heard singing Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time!. * Yui is the first idol to perform Super Idol Time. * Yui is the first idol to receive two different cyalume coords from performing super idol time. * When the new coord is first shown, it is not shown glowing. ** However, it starts glowing a few moments later. * Dorothy and Leona were the first to perform Idol Time with more than one person. * Shuuka received her Dream Cyalume Coord the quickest out of all the characters so far. ** It was one episode after her performance debut. * MY☆DREAM is the first and only unit to perform Super Idol Time. Category:Anime Category:Gameplay Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Grand Prix